The Misfits Adventures
by The Brief Silence
Summary: A gift to my dear friend, SpaceCruiser7833. FC-CENTRIC/ONESHOT


**Here it is!! A oneshot of Rae & Lori! I just hope I didn't make Lori or Darren OOC there! And I hope the grammar & spelling are okay there too! **

**Anyway, I might make this the "MISFITS ADVENTURES" (one of my planned fanfics), but then again, I need a better title for this oneshot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORI, DARREN, AND ALL THE MOD RELATED TOPICS...(Except Ms. Kiore the Swallow), they belong to my forum friend, SpaceCruiserStarr7833 and I don't own Mobius, that place belongs to their respective owners...**

**CLAIMER: BUT I DO OWN RAE, TURBO, THE NEGATIVE, MS. KIORE, YUNO CITY AND THE WORD ETHERIA-WHERE MY OCS LIVE!**

**WARNING: THERE ARE NO SONIC CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ONLY SONIC OCS! **

**EDIT: Just corrected some few grammars and typos! And it's official! This oneshot shall be named MISFITS ADVENTURES! And I want to say thank you for those who reviewed!**

* * *

It was one of those peaceful nights in the once glorious city, Yuno. Although the city is still under construction due to its horrific events, people are striving to get back their glory & honor. At the west side of the city, you can see the crystal clear lake called "Memory Lake." There, a certain mink was sitting in front of the lake, leaning at the big rock. The soothing sound of the wave & the gentle wind blew by as the dried leaves dances. His ruffled hair sway a bit as the gentle wind blew & his forest green eyes keep gazing at the crystalline lake. He was wearing his green soft but thick scarf around his neck & black baggy pants.

"_Why does she keep appearing on my head?" _The mink questioned himself. Then unexpectedly a finger taps his shoulder lightly. He quickly turns his head & saw a hedgehog.

"Turbo? What are you doing here?" He asked as the one he called "Turbo" sits down besides him.

"Rae…I just need some fresh air…" He chuckled. Turbo was a purplish hedgehog wearing a German uniform and one of Rae's closest friends. The light of the full moon reflected the mirror lake as the crickets make a sound. The two closest friends gaze the beautiful scene peacefully until Turbo turned his head and asked Rae…

"Is something bothering you?" He looked at Rae with curiosity in his eyes. The mink just stared at the shimmering lake provided by the moonlight.

"Is it the girl you like?" the hedgehog smiled as he looks at the lake. Rae's head turned towards Turbo, blushing slightly as if he got the right answer. He scratches his head nervously then nods.

"Heh…Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I mean she might like you back…" The hedgehog chuckled a bit.

"I don't know..." he shook his head… "…it's my first time to feel this way for a girl. I mean I'm a womanizer…and…and heck a womanizer shouldn't be feeling this way…I mean I don't know anymore…" He added as he lowers his head.

"Well, I don't know about love either but there's one thing I do know…" he put his hand on his shoulder then smiled at him… "…follow what your heart truly feels…" he chuckled as he stands up then walks away.

The confused mink looked at him for a moment as he disappears from his sight then stood up as well.

"_Follow what my heart truly feels…."_ Rae thought for a bit then his face beams up.

"_I gotta find Lori and tell her what my heart truly feels!!" _With that he ran outside of the city, finding the portal between his world, Etheria & her world called Mobius.

* * *

Somewhere in Mobius, a tall building about 7 or 8 stories tall, which is known as the MOD building, where all the super spies live & work. It is more like a hotel suite for the spies living in there. On the top of the building, around 7th or 8th floor, a cerulean wolf was sitting on her chair, in front of a mirror while drying her wet hair with her thick fabric towel until a female voice spoke from the intercom…

"Loramine Quares…please head to the main computer room immediately…" the female voice said from the intercom.

"_Huh? A mission already? Never mind that…" _The female cerulean wolf thought to herself as she dries her hair from her morning shower. She quickly grabbed her tan trench coat and threw the towel from her head to the chair as she left her room.

She quickly took the elevator & went down on the first floor, where the main computer is. Obviously, the main computer is full of computers, scanning & detecting if they were any trouble or not. But in the center, there's a big monitor screen showing a map & a big red dot blinking. In front of it was a purplish swallow, who was wearing a tan suit, examines the screen. Beside her, was a jet black hound dog wearing a MOD uniform, who was complaining about his newly acquired assignment. The MOD uniform looks like a black button-up shirt w/a grey tie, black pants, & black shoes.

"Ms. Kiore! I suggest that _she_ isn't fitted to do this kind of job, or else I won't do this damn assignment!" He complained more…

"What's the matter? Can't you get along with _her? _And if you utter another word about your mission with _her_…" Ms. Kiore turned her head as she said those… "…I won't hold any second thoughts sending this complaint to Sir Greg, do you understand, Darren Chess?" She added as she narrowed her eyes to him, making Darren silent then he turned his head & snarled at Lori as soon as he saw her.

Lori just ignored him then asked Ms. Kiore about her new mission. The swallow glanced at Lori then looks at monitor as she typed a few keys on the keyboard, showing a lot of pictures of a white museum. From the looks of it, it has a bit of blood scattered everywhere, the big left entrance door is hanging down and a bit of scratches all over it. The windows are shattered & all of the artifacts, paintings & many more are either destroyed or tumble down on the floor with a bit of blood stains. Darren grimaced at the sight as he saw a few dead bodies scattered all over the floor inside the museum while Lori gasped a bit & tries to remain her face calm.

"As you can see there on our monitor…" Ms. Kiore spoke as she sternly looked at them. "…someone slaughtered almost everyone in that museum. Only a few survived & there were barely alive. And also…" she pressed a key on the keyboard as a picture of a genuine forest green emerald & a shattered glass case appeared on the screen.

"…the orb of Amunet was stolen…" she added as she turned her head towards them.

"So my mission is to track where the emerald is?" Lori asked as she stepped forward. The swallow shook her head as she chuckled a bit.

"It's _our_ not _my…_" She said as her eyes turned to Darren, who is muttering incoherently under his breath. The cerulean wolf widens her silvery eyes a bit when she understood what she meant.

"…and bring the suspect unconscious…" She added.

"You mean that the murderer is still inside the museum?!" Darren exclaimed as he took a step forward. The swallow nodded then informed them that this "murderer" isn't any kind of a person or a Mobian creature. According to what the survivors have seen, it was some kind of a ghost with long sharp claws & you would shudder if you see its eyes.

"Well then, I'm ready for the worst Ms. Kiore…" Lori boldly said.

Ms. Kiore smiled at her then told them that the helicopter is waiting for them on the top of the MOD building. The two nodded & left…

* * *

The helicopter dropped them behind the museum about 5 kilometers away from it. The two spies jumped down & quickly ran to the museum while loading their guns. When they arrive at the museum back door, Darren kicked the back door opened and readies his semi-automatic pistol as he eyes everything then motions Lori to go in.

It appears to be that they were inside the storage room. There were many unopened boxes, covered paintings & sculptures and the room has only a little space to go in and there was a door just ahead of them. The cautious wolf opens the door slowly as she peeks around carefully. It was clear so Lori motions him that it was safe. The two entered inside & it appears to be that there were dead bodies lying down on the floor. Even small little children are lying down on the floor dead. The walls are splattered with red oozing liquid which made the two spies shuddered. The stained place appears to be a pathway and the lights are flickering. Some are almost falling off the ceiling.

"What kind of monster did this? Even little children are been slaughtered mercilessly…" Lori looked all the dead corpses of little children in pity.

"They're just children…" he grimaces as he walks on the dimmed lighted pathway.

"You're horrible!" She shouted until they heard a glass crashed. They quickly engage themselves in a battle position & readied their guns. Then another one is heard, the two of them followed where the sound came from swiftly until they arrived on where the gem was stolen. The room was a bit dark because the lights on the ceilings have been torn off but there is one, which is still working but flickers. The two spies hid behind the pillars as they took a peek until Lori noticed something moving. The figure was somehow wearing a black cloak more like a sheet of curtain & it makes a ruffling sound as it tries to touch all the walls & glass wares frantically.

"Strange little creature…." She mumbled her breath. She quickly drew her revolver but as soon the lights flickered on, she swiftly tackled him then points her revolver at its head, making the one she tackled screamed. As she was about to pull the trigger, she was familiarized by the girlish scream.

"Rae?" She took the black cloak away from his face and it turns out it was him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!! SPARE ME!!" The mink screamed in fear as he shielded himself. Lori removed the revolver from his head then gets him up.

"Lori? LORI!!" Rae hugged her tightly as he smiles, satisfied that she found her. The spy wolf felt her cheeks warm as soon she was abruptly hugged. As soon he broke the hug she was about to asked him about why he was here but a gunshot was heard and soon the mink falls down in front of her.

"Rae? Rae?! RAE!!" She shook him frantically…

"Relax, your boyfriend there is not dead…" Darren scoffed as he puts back his pistol to his pocket. Lori just glared at him then turns back to Rae, who was mumbling something under his breath. Then a gust of wind blew at them as it makes a scary howling sound. After a long momentary pause, a black-hooded ghost charged at Darren as it claws him mercilessly, making a screechy eerie sound. The blue cerulean wolf quickly shoots the unidentified monster but the bullets went past through it. This made the monster stopped from his attack then he slowly turned his hooded head to Lori's. Before Lori pulls the trigger, the ghost lunges at her then starts to suck her soul.

"_What's happening? I can't move my body…I feel like…dying…" _The blue wolf's eyes were about to closed when suddenly the ghost was slammed on the wall, making a few cracks around it. Lori's eyes opened a bit then saw Rae, holding a mini-cannon while swaying a bit.

"Don't even try to hurt her! You demented monster!" Rae roared as he fires another one before it moves again. The ghost screeched in pain as it slides down on the floor, twitching every minute. He grins a bit at the sight then took out a green orb as he stares a bit of it.

"Rae! That's the orb of Amunet!" Lori exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's a green Moo-OOF! Hey!" He falls down on the floor as Darren puts some hand cuffs to Rae's hands then grabbed the green orb.

"You're under arrest for stealing the orb of Amunet and for almost demolishing the whole museum!" He shouted as he pulled Rae up harshly.

"Hey! Ouch! That hurts! Could you be gentler?" The mink requested.

"Let go of him, Darren! You should be grateful to him that he saved your life!" Lori protested.

"Well?! Why don't you look around? He almost demolishes this whole room with that cannon-thingie! And he stole the orb of Amunet!" He protested.

It was true. The whole room was almost destroyed by Rae's cannon. The walls had holes on it, the windows are shattered and the roof was almost falling and also the statues & ornaments are broken.

"Oh…I'm sorry for what I've done here…" The mink chuckled nervously, "But, that orb is the green Moonstone!" He informed.

"Excuses! I'm going to call the MOD!" He picked up his phone from his pocket then dialed a few numbers while Lori keeps glaring at Darren and mutters incoherently as she went beside Rae.

"Don't worry, Lori! I'll be fine! Although I'm not sure about paying the damages here…" He gave the wolf his usual grin but the wolf just sigh. While Darren is calling the MOD agencies, the ghost's clawed-hands flinched a bit. The female wolf's silvery eyes noticed this then she quickly drew her revolver and shoots 3 bullets at once at the monster swiftly but the results are the same. The ghost makes a scary eerie sound as its starts to float up, facing each one of them with its horrific eyes.

"REINFORCEMENT!! WE NEED MORE REINFORCEMENT!!" The hound dog shouted through the phone as he aims the pistol towards the ghost. The mink gave out a girlish shriek as soon as the ghost lunges at him but good thing Lori grab Rae's shoulder before it starts to suck his soul.

Forgetting all about their superb skills, they ran away from the monster, which was gliding & chasing them swiftly.

"What is that thing?! How do you defeat those creatures?!" Lori unintentionally shouted while turning to the left of the hallway, hoping it's not the dead end.

"It's a NEGATIVE!! And it can only defeated by using HOLIC or a Moonstone!" the scared mink frantically said as he was trying to catch up the two spies.

"And you think that this!" Darren showed the one that Rae called "Moonstone," holding it tightly, "will help us out!?" He frantically shouted.

"Technically yes, but COULD YOU TAKE OFF THIS CUFFS?!" Rae shrieked as he was trying to avoid the monster's claw, almost reaching his tail. The three terrified beings hastily went up on the stairs. Each of them stumble a bit as they go up (mostly Rae) then turned right.

Darren quickly ran his hand through his pocket then curses a lot when he told the poor mink that he dropped the key somewhere when he handcuffed him. Alarmed from what he had said, the mink's face turned paler then starts to scream in a very girly way as he run past through Lori & Darren. The blue wolf's eyes glint a bit when she saw a hidden door almost 5 meters away from them, thanks to the dimmed lighted hallway the door can't be really seen, she quickly grabs Rae before he outruns them then burst herself through the unseen door, holding Rae's arm. The mink was going to let out a shrilly scream when he's mouth was covered by the wolf's paws as she motions him to be quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, the two sighed in relief. Somehow the two felt they forgot someone, and then they heard a shout of curses and gunshots. If this were an anime, they would have an anime sweatdrop. The mink just chuckled nervously after an awkward sound while the wolf laughed a bit. The two looked around the room and it appears to be some kind of office room. There were stocks of boxes piled up to the left corner, a bookshelf at the left side of the room & a desk table with a chair trampled down on the blue carpet floor. The papers are scattered on the desk and across from it, is a window blind, limiting the light rays to light the whole room.

Lori stood up & took a peek to the window then she noticed her silver bracelets, gleaming a bit. The silver-metal bangles were very well made. It has an unrecognizable inscription around the center and there was a small circular green stone carved in the middle of it. It glinted a bit when it reflected the sun's ray. She smiled a bit then turned her head towards the one who created it…Rae, who was so absorb on reading the books at the bookshelf that he didn't notice that Lori was smiling to him. The bangles were actually a battle costume if it was activated by the wearer.

"Woah! Look at all these artifacts!!" He awed as he flips another page of it, and then unconsciously turned his head towards Lori's bracelets then goes back to the book.

"You know, those bracelets can kill the monster too…" He unconsciously informed as he flips another page. After a few minutes of realizing about what he had said, he dropped the book as his eyes widen, so was Lori. He hugged Lori as he twirls around and makes a joyful triumph. This made the wolf's cheek blush a bit as she was carried and twirled around.

"I forgot about the battle bracelets! We could eradicate the NEGATIVE easily!!" He chirped as he lets go of her, "and I have a plan for it!"

* * *

The hound dog stopped his tracks when he faced a dead end. He instantly grabbed his pistol & aimed it at the horrid ghost. It appears to be that Darren had scratches on his left arm & right cheek, almost smite his eyes. The red oozing liquid trickled down to his neck, making stain to his MOD shirt. The monster was about to pounce at him when a bullet hit its left clawed-hand. It shrilled in pain as it falls down on the floor. It turned his head and its eyes glinted when it saw Lori, who was wearing a different outfit, in fact she was glowing white. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtle-neck and tights with blue linens. Her silver bangles had turned into gauntlets and also she was wearing a blue belt. And white high-heeled shoes with blue curved markings at the bottom.

"Nice clothing…" The hound dog mocked as Lori gripped her revolver and still aiming at the monster. The ghost growled as it leaps towards Lori. She just smirked then shot 3 times, hitting its left arm & stomach, without even moving an inch. It falls down on the floor, trying to float up. Rae gently grabbed Darren and helped him to get out of the museum.

"LORI!! THE POLICES ARE HERE!! DO PLAN B NOW!!" He yelled as he carried Darren to the first floor.

"You mean…the…MOD..?" Darren stung in pain as he moved his left arm then the two went down on the stairs quickly but gently.

Lori just nod her head then reloads her revolver as she aims it at its hooded head but the monster disappeared and appeared behind her, clawing vigorously her back until she met the wall, making a big cracks around it. The ghost stopped then floats backwards, satisfied from what it had done but it was taken aback when Lori's torn clothing starts to gleam & repair, even her wounds from her back starts to heal. Finally, she stands up firmly, and then she gracefully turns her back as she outstretches her arm, making a powerful blow hit the monster. The NEGATIVE howled in pain as it barely evade the move then its eyes glinted when a certain mink came up. The ghost promptly grabbed Rae's shoulder, sinking its long claws into his chest, and starts to slam him to the wall, making a huge impact. Rae's left arm was almost tear apart from his body when suddenly Lori gives the monster a full round house kicked, slamming it to the wall, followed by throwing a ninja star, aiming perfectly at its forehead. The NEGATIVE made a shrilly cry as it vanished from the sight, leaving black dusts.

"Ugh…" Rae uttered as he holds his left arm, trying to get up.

"Rae! Are you alright?" Her serious face turned into a gentle & concerned one as she goes beside him. The mink slowly nod his head then his eyes starts to close a bit & everything went black.

* * *

"Don't worry, Miss Quares, everything will worked out just fine although he just needs some more rest…" Mrs. Arian told her as she jots down on her notepads. Rae was lying down on the bed, and there were bandages from his chests to his shoulder & also his left arm too. Right beside him was Lori, wearing her usual clothing. It was a black long sleeved belly shirt with a light blue tank underneath. She has bandages on her both arms but not really that serious.

Good thing, an emergency ambulance was there before Rae looses more blood at the last scene. But right now, the van stopped somewhere near a park, where you could see the sunset. The driver was already buying to the nearest gasoline shop and the only doctor, Mrs. Arian, checks the injured mink until he groaned.

"Mommy, can you turn off the lights, please?" He muttered as he groggily gets up & rubs his eyes.

"Well, he looks fine but you ought to remember my advice, Ms. Quares…" She went outside then goes to the nearest fast-food shop. The wolf sighed in relief then glances at Rae.

"Oh! Hey Lori! What happened?" He cheerfully asked. Lori just giggled then told him everything. The mink just simply chuckled then goes outside but the wolf told him to rest. Ignoring Lori's orders, he grabbed her hand then went outside…

"Come on! Look at the sunset!" He exclaimed as he stares in awe at it. The wolf did the same thing then she notices that Rae keeps glancing at her.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" She smiled. The mink just shook his head then looks at her in the eyes.

"Lori…I…well…I want to say to you that…" He scratches the back of his head nervously as he looks away. The wolf felt her stomach sick but somehow it made her excited about what he was going to say when he grabbed her both hands and holds them tightly.

"…I…you…well…" He looks at her straight in the eyes, "…you look beautiful today…" he grins nervously. Lori frowned a bit and made an Oh then smile and thanked him. Then the two watched the sunset, not noticing that their hands were clasping.

"…_I guess I'll tell her next time…" _The mink chuckled at the thought then looks up to the sky as a flock of birds were soaring in the sky.

* * *

**Please read & review! **


End file.
